Divida Criativa
by Tigri Aspri
Summary: Hyoga de Cisne tinha um problema. Ok, talvez não fosse algo que a maior parte das pessoas chamasse de problema, mas para ele era um grande incomodo: como surpreender seu namorado, Amamiya Shun, na cama? Ou na sala, banheiro, cozinha, etc?


_Oh, meus Deuses, parece fazer séculos que não escrevo uma fanfic! Que saudades!_

 _A boa filha ao lar retorna, então bastou um pedido de um amigo querido e eis uma clássica HyogaXShun, para me ajudar a voltar ao jogo, rs._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya (Cavaleiros do Zodiaco) pertence ao Kurumada e empresas responsáveis. Não possuo qualquer direito sobre os personagens e esta publicação tratasse de mera ficção de fã, escrita com o intuito de divertir._

 **DIVIDA CRIATIVA.**

Hyoga de Cisne tinha um problema. Ok, talvez não fosse algo que a maior parte das pessoas chamasse de problema, mas para ele era um grande incomodo: como surpreender seu namorado, Amamiya Shun, na cama? Ou na sala, banheiro, cozinha, etc?

Veja bem, a verdade que o russo havia " _aprendido_ " com seu relacionamento, é que pureza não tinha nada haver com sexo. Pelo menos essa foi a conclusão a qual chegou depois de se ver completamente preso na teia de Andrômeda, enquanto o - _suposto_ \- homem mais puro do mundo, vestindo apenas as proteções de braço da armadura, realizava uma série de movimentos indescritíveis com a língua em uma parte deverás sensível de seu corpo... Durante uma hora, sem deixá-lo chegar _lá_.

Definitivamente o loiro não tinha do que reclamar, exceto sua crescente frustração por parecer estar sempre um passo atrás do namorado. Amava muito o outro cavaleiro e desejava fazer com que ele se sentisse tão incrível como o menor o fazia sentir. Mas como?

Sempre que pensava ter tido uma grande ideia, Shun vinha com algo que parecia muito mais criativo.

Como a vez em que decidiu se vestir de bailarino e fazer um strip-tease. O sexo naquela noite foi maravilhoso, mas na semana seguinte Shun o agradeceu com uma perfeita apresentação de pole dance! Hyoga nem imaginava quando o japonês havia aprendido pole dance!

Ok, ele admitia estar exagerando... Um pouco. Porém nada tirava de sua cabeça o desejo de ver o namorado nas nuvens, louco de prazer, gritando seu nome tão alto que até Ikki iria ouvi-lo, qualquer que fosse o buraco em que atualmente se escondesse.

A questão é que todas suas ideias pareciam ir apenas do cliché ao cômico, passando pelo patético. Sem conseguir pensar em ninguém que pudesse pedir ajuda.

Seiya e Shiryu eram héteros e ainda tinham muito o que desconstruir antes de serem capazes de conversar sobre sexo gay, que dirá dar ideias. Talvez seu mestre, Camus, mas não se sentia a vontade em ter esse tipo de conversa com ele, embora soubesse que ele seria uma excelente fonte de informação, se pelo menos metade dos boatos - _muito obrigado, Afrodite. Não, eu não quero saber detalhes da vida sexual do meu mestre... Por favor, pare!_ \- fossem verdade. Cogitou falar com Isaac, mas este atualmente estava saindo com Kanon e sabia que se o geminiano sequer imaginasse sua situação, faria de sua vida um inferno. Por fim, chegou a cogitar falar com Ikki, mas, bem, gostava muito de todas as partes de seu corpo e preferia mantê-las devidamente conectadas.

Passou semanas com a questão se revirando em sua mente e tendo que inventar um milhão de desculpas para o seu hiper-perceptivo namorado sobre o porquê de sua constante distração. Até que em uma quarta-feira, tendo ido encontrar o namorado no consultório, a ideia finalmente lhe ocorreu.

Era um dia quente, no meio do verão grego, e Hyoga - que após o final das batalhas decidiu estudar economia e passar a trabalhar na Fundação Kido -, aproveitando-se da proximidade entre o prédio da fundação em Atenas e o centro comercial onde Shun - que se valera de sua sensibilidade natural em cuidar das pessoas para se tornar fisioterapeuta e acupunturista - tinha seu consultório, decidiu levar o namorado para almoçar.

A combinação de calor intenso e baixa umidade do verão grego chegava a tornar difícil respirar e o casal decidiu dar uma volta no parque quando terminaram de comer. Hyoga assistiu divertido, quando Shun pegou um picolé de limão antes de saírem do restaurante.

Caminharam alguns instantes em silêncio, enquanto o loiro assistia com muito interesse o mais novo se deliciar com o doce, o gelado do picolé deixando a boca pequena e bem desenhada inchada e vermelha.

\- Quer uma lambida? - Perguntou o menor, tirando o loiro de seus devaneios, com um sorriso de canto.

 _"Mais puro do mundo o cacete"_ pensou, sentindo suas bochechas ficarem vermelhas com as insinuações.

\- Você não pode morder e terminar logo de comer isso? - Perguntou, o constrangimento o fazendo soar mais ríspido do que gostaria.

Porém Shun apenas riu, aproveitando-se do parque quase vazio, para colocar o picolé inteiro na boca e chupar de forma ruidosa.

\- Qual seria a graça disso? Eu gosto de saborear ao máximo. - Respondeu simplesmente, o virginiano. - Sem falar que está tão quente! O picolé pareceu a melhor saída para aliviar esse calor.

Diante dessa constatação o aquariano rio. Se valendo do fato de que as poucas pessoas que passavam estavam distraídas demais com a própria vida para prestar atenção neles, eliminou a pequena distância que os separava, e entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos castanhos, deixando fluir um pouco de cosmo frio em sua nuca.

Dessa vez foi ele que deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso, vendo o menor fechar os olhos, curvar a cabeça em direção a sua mão e gemer bem baixinho, quase um ronronar. Lambeu os lábios vendo as bochechas de Shun assumirem um pálido tom de rosa.

\- Se você estava se sentindo quente, era só me dizer. - Provocou em um tom baixo.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda abriu os olhos e Hyoga sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, vendo as pupilas dilatadas engolirem quase todo o verde. Shun se inclinou e juntou seus lábios por um instante, mordiscando o lábio inferior do cavaleiro de Cisne e se afastando antes que ele pudesse reagir.

\- Eu queria não ter pacientes marcados pra hoje a tarde. - Disse num tom divertido.

\- Nem me diga. - Respondeu Hyoga, imaginando formas muito mais interessantes de passar sua tarde, bem longe de sua mesa na fundação.

\- Bem... Diga a Saori que mandei um "Oi". - Concluiu, jogando o palito do picolé em uma lixeira próxima e se virando para voltar ao consultório.

\- Ugh, você sabe bem como destruir um clima! - Exclamou Hyoga de volta, rindo e conseguindo ouvir a risada do namorado.

Neste dia, a despeito da temperatura desagradável, Hyoga voltou ao escritório sentindo um calor confortável no peito pelo tempo passado com o namorado e uma grande excitação, finalmente tinha encontrado um jeito de fazê-lo subir pelas paredes.

Decidiu esperar e ter tudo devidamente planejado antes de agir e viu sua oportunidade na sexta-feira a noite. Shun chegou em casa suado e mal o cumprimentou antes de correr para o banho, reclamando sobre como não sentia tanto calor desde a ilha de Andrômeda e que lá, pelo menos, as noites eram frias. Hyoga pensou em respondê-lo sobre a vida na Sibéria, mas decidiu focar-se em sua missão.

Quando o japonês saiu do banheiro 15 minutos mais tarde, apenas enrolado na toalha e ainda quente do verão mediterrâneo, foi surpreendido por uma brisa gélida e tremeu sentido o contato de pequenos flocos de neve sobre sua pele nua.

Localizou Hyoga sentado na poltrona de leitura no outro lado do quarto, vestindo apenas as calças de algodão azul escuro do pijama. Sentiu-se engasgar quando seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os azuis gelo do russo, que continham um brilho afiado, repleto de promessas. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, assistiu-o erguer apenas o indicador da mão direita e murmurar:

\- Círculo de gelo.

Imediatamente, Shun sentiu o cosmo do namorado envolver seu corpo, impedindo-o de se movimentar, o frio dos aros de gelo causando um tremor agradável em seu corpo quente. Mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo um baixo gemido. Hyoga se levantou e caminhou calmamente até ele, deixando-os próximos o suficiente para que compartilhassem as respirações, correu os dedos pelos longos cabelos macios, ainda úmidos do banho, e fechou mão sobre a nuca puxando a cabeça de Andrômeda de leve.

\- Não se preocupe, querido, apenas relaxe e me deixe cuidar de todo este calor que esta te consumindo. - Falou o loiro, com os lábios bem próximos da orelha esquerda de Shun, apenas sua respiração quente acariciando a pele sensível.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda teve o impulso de se jogar contra o corpo quente do namorado, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer devido ao cosmo que o envolvia, mas se viu impedido exatamente por este.

\- Hyoga... - Gemeu baixinho, sentindo que seu corpo reagia às promessas contidas nas palavras do russo, independente do frio que agora o envolvia. Sentia seu rosto aquecer quando o sangue se acumulava em suas faces, suas mãos e pés formigando, todo o corpo arrepiando-se em expectativa.

O cavaleiro de Cisne assistiu os efeitos que causava no outro e abriu um sorriso satisfeito. Tudo seguia conforme o planejado.

Ergueu o mais novo em seus braços, ouvindo-o soltar um novo pequeno gemido quando o calor de seus corpos se encontraram e o levou até a cama, deitando-o no meio desta, ainda imobilizado pelos círculos de gelo que o impediam de se movimentar livremente. Tirou a toalha que o cobria e parou alguns instantes aos pés da cama, admirando os resultados de seu esforço.

Shun estava maravilhoso, imobilizado sobre a cama, sua pele pálida contrastando com a colcha azul clara, os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre o travesseiro, a respiração ofegante, as bochechas coradas pelo contato com o ar frio, todo seu corpo tremia levemente, os olhos verdes escurecendo pela excitação, os mamilos rosados turgidos e o pênis começando a enrijecer. Sua respiração estava curta, saindo pelos lábios entreabertos.

\- Oh, Shun, se você pudesse se ver agora... Tão lindo. - Murmurou o loiro, sentido os efeitos da imagem de seu namorado em seu próprio corpo. Pressionou uma das mãos contra seu membro, ainda coberto pelas calças do pijama, tentando aliviar o próprio desconforto.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda sorriu malicioso diante disso, falando em um tom que pingava luxúria, a voz rouca pelo tesão que sentia.

\- Por que ainda esta parado aí, olhando? Achei que você ia resolver meus problemas de temperatura... No momento, estou morrendo de frio. - Provocou, tentando encolher seu corpo e sendo impedido pelo cosmo do namorado.

\- Precisamos resolver isso. - Foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar. Antes de se juntar ao namorado na cama.

Acariciou as pernas do mais novo, ouvindo-o gemer diante do contato de suas mãos quentes com seu corpo frio, abriu-as e se posicionou entre elas, ficando de quatro sobre o corpo de Shun, sorrindo enquanto o via lutar sem muito ímpeto contra os aros de gelo que o aprisionavam. Subiu as mãos, parando a esquerda no final das costas do moreno e subindo a outra pelo torso liso, até tornar a fechá-la sobre a nuca, puxando a cabeça deste para cima e unindo seus lábios em um beijo quente.

Hyoga não era ingênuo, sabia que ele e Shun tinham poderes próximos, que o mais novo talvez fosse até mais forte do que ele, inclusive, por isso se deliciou vendo-o lutar contra seu poder sem usar o cosmo, sabia que Shun queria agarrá-lo, mas estava respeitando as regras do jogo.

Foi um beijo longo, Shun usou a pouca mobilidade que os aros lhe davam para esfregar seu corpo contra o do namorado, buscando o máximo de calor e contado possível. Tentou erguer os quadris, sem sucesso, frustrado ao sentir o tecido do pijama impedindo seu contato direto das regiões mais sensíveis de seus corpos. Queria arrancá-las, mas suas mãos estavam atadas aos lados de seu corpo, impedindo-o de fazer mais do que puxar a colcha macia tentando aliviar a própria frustração. Enquanto isso, Hyoga se aproveitava para explorar toda a boca do namorado, suas línguas se envolvendo, sem que houvesse realmente uma disputa por dominância. Mordeu o lábio inferior de Shun, puxando-o de leve quando este se afastou, devido a um gemido que não pode conter ao sentir a mão de Hyoga apertar sua bunda, erguendo seu quadril do colchão e permitindo, finalmente, que seus sexos pressionassem um contra o outro.

O russo riu, depositando mais um beijo rápido, antes de mover a boca pra a bochecha direita, fez uma curta trilha de beijos molhados, até o queixo de Shun, lambendo seu maxilar em seguida e finalizando em mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. Tudo sem parar de rebolar seus quadris em contato direto com a virilha do outro, seus membros separados apenas pela fina camada de algodão, criando um atrito que era ao mesmo tempo demais e muito pouco.

\- Estou preocupado com você, Shun, disse que estava sentindo frio, mas seu corpo esta tão quente. - Provocou, empurrando-se com particular empenho contra o corpo do menor, ao mesmo tempo que voltava a lhe apertar uma das nádegas.

Shun apenas engasgou um gemido, desejando poder encostar no namorado, afundar as mãos em seus ombros e empurrá-lo para onde sua boca teria um uso melhor do que dizer besteiras. Tentou focar o suficiente para dizer algo neste sentindo, enquanto o loiro descia uma trilha de lambidas, mordidas e chupões por seu pescoço e clavículas, mas perdeu totalmente a capacidade de fala ao senti-lo fechar os lábios sobre um de seus mamilos e sugá-lo, circulando-o com a língua em seguida.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda soltou um pequeno choramingo, um gemido frustrado sentindo a língua do namorado circular novamente seu mamilo, mordiscando-o em sequencia e então soprando sobre a carne quente. Sentia-se todo quente, mas tremia, sem saber se era de frio ou excitação, sentindo os aros de gelo queimarem de modo agradável nos pontos de contato com o seu corpo.

\- Hy-Hyoga! - Voltou a gemer, quase miando o nome do namorado quando este repetiu o mesmo processo em seu outro mamilo. Não sabia o que tinha dado no loiro, mas sabia que se ele continuasse assim, não iria aguentar por muito mais tempo.

\- Algum problema, Shun? - Perguntou, incapaz de esconder a satisfação em ver o namorado tão entregue abaixo si, descendo mais seu corpo e passando a seguir caminhos imaginários de beijos e mordidas sobre o abdômen dele.

\- Pa-pare de me provocar! - Implorou, levantando o quadril o máximo que as restrições lhe permitiam.

O mais velho rio contra a pele logo a baixo do umbigo do moreno, dando uma lambida no local antes de responder.

\- Qual seria a graça disso? Eu gosto de saborear. - Provocou, voltando a dar pequenas lambidas e mordidas na linha imaginaria que dividia o abdômen de Shun e sua virilha. Tão perto de onde o menor o desejava e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda ofegou, reconhecendo suas palavras na voz do russo. Mordeu o lábio inferior sentindo que o aro em sua cintura se estreitava, impedindo de tornar a mexer os quadris.

\- Hyoga, se você não acelerar, eu vou romper esses círculos de gelo e quando eu fizer isso, você vai se arrepender! - Falou, sua voz rouca, lembrando muito mais o receptáculo de Hades, do que o pequeno cavaleiro de Atena pacifista.

O loiro sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, adorava quando Shun trazia este lado a tona.

\- Duvido que consiga se concentrar o suficiente. - Desafiou, aumentando o tamanho dos círculos de gelo, ao mesmo tempo em que terminava seu caminho, dando então uma longa lambida da base até a ponta do pênis de Shun.

O outro soltou um longo gemido frustrado, sentindo os anéis que o prendiam se fortalecerem, enquanto Hyoga finalmente o tocava onde queria, mas nem de longe com a intensidade desejada. Seria praticamente impossível se concentrar enquanto a língua de Hyoga percorria todo o cumprimento de seu membro, de cima a baixo e o inverso. Gemeu novamente, sentindo-o beijar a glande com a boca aberta, a ponta da língua provocando a pequena abertura.

Engasgou, a respiração prendendo na garganta, e tentou mover seus quadris sem sucesso quando sentiu o outro cavaleiro assoprar sobre a ponta de seu sexo, o ar frio contra seu membro quente o deixando ainda mais excitado, ao invés de aliviar a tensão.

Tentou respirar fundo, determinado a conseguir se soltar e obrigar Hyoga a lhe dar o que queria, mas simplesmente desistiu, perdendo o ar acumulado em um grito rouco quando a boca quente do namorado envolveu a ponta de seu pênis e ele iniciou os movimentos de sobe e desce, engolindo um pouco mais a cada nova descida, em um ritmo lento e torturante.

Desistindo, Shun simplesmente relaxou contra os aros que o prendiam, aceitando que não tinha condições de reunir forças para lutar contra os poderes do namorado, não quando ele se dedicava a torturar o seu corpo de forma tão deliciosa. Só não entendia como Hyoga conseguia manter o controle sobre seus poderes em uma situação como esta. _Malditos cavaleiros de gelo e seu autocontrole absurdo!_

Gemeu mais alto, algo entre um miado e um guincho, sentindo Hyoga acumular cosmo dentro da própria boca! O ar frio em contato direto com seu membro ereto, ao mesmo tempo que a língua quente o lambia como podia. Isso não era sequer justo!

Estava difícil de se controlar, estava tão perto de atingir ao clímax, mas não queria que acabasse. Porém não pode mais resistir ao sentir um dos dedos de seu namorado, provocar a sua entrada, o contato com o lubrificante gelado - que Shun sequer sabia de onde o namorado tinha tirado. - fez com que seu corpo se arrepiasse ainda mais. Hyoga continuava sugando seu membro, ao mesmo tempo que o provocava, apenas acariciando sua entrada, sem efetivamente penetrá-lo.

\- Hyoga, por favor! - Pediu, a voz languida, a garganta rouca de tanto gemer, não mais que um baixo chiado.

O cavaleiro de Cisne gemeu em volta de seu membro, emanando uma vibração deliciosa por todo o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que um de seus dedos o penetrava. Não podendo mais resistir, Shun chegou ao ápice, dando um gemido longo enquanto se sentia esvaziar na boca quente do namorado.

Hyoga continuou o provocando, sugando e lambendo até que não restasse nenhuma gota, antes de voltar a subir o corpo até que estivesse face-a-face com o namorado. Shun ainda estava ofegante quando o loiro o beijou, suas línguas se envolvendo de forma languida, o dedo ainda dentro de Shun acariciava suavemente a próstata, enviando pequenos choques de prazer por todo seu corpo. Enquanto o loiro lentamente recolhia seu cosmo, libertando-o.

\- Hyoga... - Gemeu, pressionando as mãos contra os ombros do namorado, sentindo-o introduzir um segundo dedo em si, deixando-o seu corpo, hipersensível do pós-orgasmo, no limiar entre dor e prazer.

\- Shhh. - Fez o russo contra seu pescoço, tornando a distribuir beijos e lambidas no local. - Esta doendo? quer que eu pare? - Perguntou com a voz rouca, flexionando os dedos de modo a causar uma nova e intensa onda de prazer a percorrer o corpo de Shun.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda deu um novo gemido agudo, pressionando o corpo contra o maior e sentindo o pênis ereto dele contra seu quadril. Abrindo um meio sorriso, aproveitou-se da recém recuperada liberdade e correu uma das mãos pelo torço musculoso do russo, ultrapassando a barreira da calça e envolvendo sua mão diretamente no orgão quente e sentindo-o pulsar quando o segurou.

\- Você foi tão bom para mim, eu devia te recompensar. - Falou, abaixando seu corpo de modo que seus rostos estavam novamente no mesmo nível. Satisfeito ao ouvir a respiração acelerada do namorado, enquanto fazia movimentos curtos com a mão sobre seu pênis.

Hyoga mordiscou o lábio inferior de Shun, retirando os dedos de dentro dele quase até as pontas e passando a usar três para prepará-lo.

\- Acho que eu posso pensar em uma ou duas maneiras. - Falou, vendo o namorado fechar os olhos e abrir a boca de prazer diante da nova invasão. Os lábios formando um perfeito "O" quando as pontas de seus dedos atingiram novamente sua próstata.

\- Deita de costas na cama... - O menor falou, provocante. – Me deixa cavalgar você. - Concluiu, segurando o pênis do loiro com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-o dar um novo gemido rouco.

\- Tentador... - Respondeu, voltando a pressionar a próstata de Shun. - Mas, hoje, eu farei todo o trabalho. - Concluiu, voltando a se afastar do corpo do menor.

Shun sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha vendo o loiro finalmente se livrar da calça, seu pênis totalmente duro, pulsando entre suas pernas. Fez menção de se levantar e Hyoga espalmou uma mão bem no centro de seu peito, empurrando contra a cama, enquanto com a outra mão alcançava o frasco de lubrificante e aplicava uma generosa quantidade sobre seu membro.

\- Se você voltar se mexer, vou te prender de novo. - Disse em tom de comando, sorrindo maldoso ao ver o cavaleiro menor se arrepiar e morder os lábios, enquanto o assistia se acariciar, espalhando o lubrificante. - Agora, abra mais as pernas.

Shun obedeceu imediatamente, criando o máximo de espaço possível para que Hyoga pudesse se acomodar. O loiro sorriu, posicionando a ponta de seu membro contra a entrada do menor, que movimentou o quadril de forma convidativa.

\- Tão ansioso. - Provocou, começando a penetrá-lo num ritmo lento, sentindo seu pênis ser envolvido pelo calor e maciez do corpo do menor, e tendo de se concentrar para não atingir o orgasmo neste exato instante. Shun continuava movimentando os quadris, rebolando de leve, incentivando-o a ir mais rápido. - Nem parece que gozou não tem nem 10 minutos. - Concluiu, sentindo o pênis do namorado, novamente ereto roçar contra sua barriga quando estava completamente dentro deste.

\- Você causa este efeito sobre mim... hm! Agora anda logo! - Exigiu o menor, novamente excitado com a deliciosa sensação do namorado dentro de si, os quadris fazendo pequenos movimentos circulares para incentivá-lo.

O cavaleiro de Cisne engoliu um novo gemido, mordendo os lábios para se conter antes de começar a se mover, não haviam palavras para descrever a sensação deliciosa de estar dentro do namorado, tão quente, tão apertado e tão desejoso de que o penetrasse com força.

Começou a se mover com ímpeto, alternando rápidas e curtas estocadas, com longas e lentas, em que retirava quase todo o membro de dentro de Shun, deixando só a ponta, para então voltar a penetrá-lo com força.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda já não tinha mais como expressar seu prazer, só conseguia emitir uma serie de gemidos longos e ofegar.

\- Tão lindo, Shun! Tão quente e delicioso em volta de mim. - Hyoga murmurou, mordiscando o ombro do namorado enquanto continuava o penetrando com força.

\- Hy-Hyoga... Hyoga... Por favor! - Shun gritou, sentindo o namorado voltar a atingir sua próstata com a ponta de seu pênis.

Percebendo ter encontrado o angulo certo, o cavaleiro de Cisne envolveu o pênis do namorado e começou a massageá-lo no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, indo cada vez mais rápido e forte, acertando constantemente aquele ponto dentro de Shun.

O menor apenas arfava, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do namorado, mais mal conseguindo se mover de tanto prazer. Afundou suas mãos nas costas do loiro, cravando seus dedos na carne, enquanto arfava e repetia o nome dele como um mantra.

Sentindo o calor do corpo de SHun contra e envolta de si, ouvindo-o gemer seu nome de forma tão desejosa, os olhos verdes enevoados de prazer, enquanto ele só conseguia apertá-lo, como se desejasse que fosse cada vez mais fundo, Hyoga não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, perdendo o ritmo em meio a tanto prazer, afundou-se no namorado até o fim, finalmente atingindo o orgasmo e derramando-se todo dentro dele.

Shun gemeu, extasiado, apertando o namorado dentro de si, esforçando-se para que o prazer dele durasse o máximo possível, mergulhando-se na sensação de ser tão bem preenchido. A mão de Hyoga nunca deixando de estimular seu pênis, sendo quase demais para suportar. Não demorou muito para Andrômeda atingir seu segundo orgasmo naquela noite, sentindo as reminiscências do orgasmo do namorado dentro de si, enquanto este o acariciava e murmurava elogios em seu ouvido.

\- Hyo-Hy... Hy... HYOGA! - Teve a impressão que seu grito ecoou nas paredes do apartamento, mas não conseguiu encontrar dentro de si forças o suficiente para se importar, embebido nas sensações maravilhosas que seu namorado arrancara de seu corpo.

Permaneceram deitados, abraçados de lado na cama, enquanto recuperavam suas respirações. Compartilhando as deliciosas sensações do pós-orgasmo. Quando se recuperaram um pouco, Shun deu uma risada de leve, acariciando os cabelos do namorado e chamando a atenção deste.

\- Vingança pelo picolé ou eu estava reclamando tanto assim do calor?

Hyoga rio também, inclinando-se para beijar o namorado.

\- Nenhuma das duas, na verdade. - Sentiu o rosto corar, diante do olhar inquisitivo do namorado. - Ergh... Bem... Eu estava com a sensação de que te devia um pouco de criatividade. - Falou, desviando o olhar do namorado, sentindo-se constrangido em confessar isso.

O mais novo apenas o encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio, antes de começar a rir de verdade.

\- "Devia um pouco de criatividade"? - Repetiu e riu mais um tanto. - Ai, ai, Aquarianos... Vocês simplesmente não podem aceitar que alguém seja mais imaginativo que vocês, não é?

Hyoga se sentiu ainda mais sem graça, ouvindo o namorado rir dele, mesmo sabendo que não havia maldade. Pensava em uma resposta, quando um pequeno detalhe da fala de Shun chamou sua atenção.

\- "AquarianoS"? De onde vem esse plural, hein, senhor Shun? - Perguntou em um tom acusador, tentando deixá-lo sem graça e apenas conseguindo fazer o namorado rir ainda mais.

\- Um dia desses, conversando com Shaka e o Milo, ele me falou que houve uma época do relacionamento dele com o Camus, que havia uma quase competição para ver quem surpreendia mais o outro na cama.

\- Urgh, eu não precisava saber disso. - Balançou a cabeça contrariado, tentando apagar toda e qualquer informação relacionada a vida sexual de seu mestre.

Shun rio mais um pouco, abraçando-o e puxando para mais um beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram, concluiu:

\- Obrigado por isso, foi maravilhoso.

Hyoga sorriu, satisfeito em saber que havia acertado, antes de puxar o namorado para se acomodar contra si.

 **FIM.**

 _Ola leitores!_

 _Então após a leitura o que acharam? Estou muito enferrujada? Espero que tenham gostado de ler, tanto quanto gostei de escrever._

 _Beijos,  
Tígri Àspri (Irine C. Syrogiannis - 16/07/2016)._


End file.
